Natural gas is primarily composed of methane and other gaseous hydrocarbons, such as ethane, butane, propane, etc. Furthermore, it also contains nitrogen and carbon dioxide. The composition of natural gas depends on where it originates from. The exact analytical determination of the composition is done by gas chromatography. Partial analyses are frequently performed, which are subsequently combined to obtain an overall result.